


另一双眼睛

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Relationships: 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李帝努/罗渽民, 罗渽民/钟辰乐
Kudos: 17





	另一双眼睛

我弟弟是盲人。其实也算不上我弟弟，因为我妈早就死了，他爸爸进了监狱，然后我爸和他妈妈搞在一起。我觉得他也不是全盲，我凑近去拍他的时候，他的眼睛会稍微眨那么一下，我猜他是感到了闪光灯射进他的眼睛。

摄影集是在2015年出版的。出版也不是正经出版，我没那个本事拿得到号，我也没朋友有那个本事，他们跟我一样废物。基本上是那样，况且这种东西也不可能在明面上出版。我找厂家私印，挂在地下网站偷偷卖。卖了几百本，我自己留了几本，后来也都送给朋友了，他们很喜欢，很多人都喜欢，说我是天才。

影集印出来的时候我大学还没毕业，那段时间我也正好在休学，不是生病，我身体很健康，就是没钱读了。我爸跟辰乐他妈在一起后，两个人很恩爱，这么说有点恶心，但事实就是那样。他们去很多地方旅游，自驾游，说这个很流行，不跟团，跟团要交钱还一堆破事，他们自己开车去，我爸的车是新买的，之前他都不怎么舍得花钱，辰乐他妈妈想要他就给买了。那女的跟妖精似的。我读摄影，一个镜头从高中用到大二，后来实在是太破了，用不下去了，我求我爸给我买个新的，他看我一眼，说不买。他让我自己去打工赚钱买，我他妈当然在打工，我不打工就没人给我交大学学费。我爸可能以为我打的是在街边随便拉个人给口交那种工吧，我有大学同学在做那种，一次好几百，来钱的确快。但他以为我是什么？他娶了个婊子吗？他儿子也得像个婊子那样活着？

辰乐他妈妈跟我爸在一起不到一年就出事。把她自己搞死了也把我爸搞进医院。我爸伤很重，车子也毁了，他刚买的车，他这种抠逼要是知道车子被撞成那个鸡巴样子肯定气得从床上跳起来，可惜他听不到，医生也没说他什么时候能恢复意识，就跟废人那样在病床上躺着，吃喝拉撒都得人服侍。我奶奶从乡下赶来照顾他，他都快五十岁了我奶奶还叫他小名，叫他宝，给他嘴里喂打成呕吐物一样的流食，他有时候吞不下去，食物就像口水一样顺着他嘴巴流到他口水巾上，我奶奶还给他垫了口水巾...操。我很少去看他，看久了我也会疯。我奶奶没疯是因为她能爱她的儿子直到她死。那是她儿子。有时候我觉得我奶奶其实还挺高兴的，我爸终于又像小时候那样需要她了。她从乡下跑来医院照顾我爸像她年轻的时候下了班去接我爸放学一样。

我在我爸出事前见过辰乐一面。他妈妈带着我去的，我都不知道她有个儿子，她从来没说过，她根本不像有儿子的人。她看上去很年轻，我爸叫她“女大学生”，她身上有一种很充沛的力量，我爸迷她迷得要死。她是把我爸给蛊住了。

我跟她去那个残障学校前她骗我说带我去吃饭，我很高兴的，多省一顿饭钱下来我就可以更快换新的镜头了。她开我爸的车，开到了市郊外，我问她不是来吃饭吗开这么远干什么来给人烧香吗，她说她带我去看她儿子。我说为什么，你要看自己去看为什么带我去。可是那个破地方连公交站台都没有，我要回市里除非下了车徒步往回走一晚上。她早就想好了。她就是个神经病。

那学校叫什么我忘了，不知道现在还在不在。我只记得从外面看和普通的中学没什么大区别，围墙修的很高，还有那种织得很密的铁丝网。跟他妈关重刑犯似的。

当时我和她在校长室等她儿子来，等辰乐来，等了一会儿来了两个男孩，都瘦瘦小小，一个白得像纸，一个眼睛小得看不见。当时他们看上去最多十岁出头。但她说她的儿子今年满十四岁。

白的那个男孩是她的儿子。一看就知道。跟她很像，露在外面的皮肤都又细又白。那种皮长在女人身上没什么奇怪的，长在他身上就显得很诡异，当时太阳很大，从窗户外面照进来，他站在阳光里，整个人像要消失了。

她看到他，眼泪一下子就出来了，她走过去抱住他，喊他的名字，说乐乐，乐乐，妈妈好想你。我看得都要吐了，钟辰乐眼睛瞎了看不见可能不知道，其他人都看得见，他妈妈哭得像十八线苦情戏女演员，假得要死。

她说乐乐，你要跟妈妈一起走吗？要跟妈妈，叔叔，渽民哥哥一起生活吗？这里不好吧？妈妈知道你不喜欢，跟妈妈走吧。我在一旁听得人都傻了，想她说这话什么意思，要把这个盲小孩带到我家住吗？她跟我爸商量过了？跟我商量过了吗？我气得想上去踢她屁股一脚。然后我听见辰乐说，他看着空气里的不知道什么，他的眼睛小心翼翼地乱转，最后落到我身上，我知道他看不见...但被那双眼睛看着还是感觉心里发毛。他看着我，说，渽民哥哥是谁？

我不知道我为什么要那么做，我完全可以装作我不在，但我走上去，握住他的手，他的手好小...手心又湿又软，我说，我让自己听上去友好点，我说，你好乐乐，我就是渽民哥。你好，第一次见。是我单方面第一次见，他永远也见不到我。

他什么也没说。他像个小鸡仔那样在原地发抖。他在怕什么呢？我不明白。他旁边那个小眼睛男孩马上把他的手从我手里抽出去了，那个男孩力气很大，用充满敌意的眼睛看着我，我当时看上去很像坏人吗？我不知道。然后我听见他口齿不清地对他说，辰乐别怕。他像摸小猫小狗的头那样摸辰乐的头，我看见他耳朵上戴着助听器一样的东西，他是聋哑人。

辰乐最后对他妈妈说，我不跟你走，我要留在这里。他妈妈像目的得逞那样松了口气，她抹着眼泪笑，说，好吧乐乐，那你就乖乖地呆在这儿，好好念书，好好长大，等你不想在这儿待了，妈妈就来接你，好吗？她还说，妈妈在外面努力工作，给辰乐交学费，辰乐有什么需要的记得给妈妈打电话哦，妈妈给你寄过来。她就是在放屁，她根本没工作，给我爸舔鸡巴算工作吗？她后来也没去接钟辰乐，到死也没去。

那个聋哑男孩牵着辰乐的手走了，我看着他们走，钟辰乐走到门口的时候还撞到他自己，那个男孩揉他的肩膀安慰他。我看着他，想他一辈子都要那样活着，离开谁就会活不下去。离开谁就会像植物脱了泥土一样在空气中活活烂死。他不寄生在谁身上就活不下去。跟他妈妈一样。被寄生的人可能意识不到，我爸反正意识不到，那个男孩应该也不能。他们大概以为自己幸福死了。

回到车上我一直没跟她说话，她一开始心平气和的，后来就跟疯了一样，她哭着说，她把我的身体扳过去要我看着她，她说她牺牲了很多，她付出了很多代价，她不得不这样。我看着她，我猜我眼睛里没什么感情。她那一刻好像很恨我，她说你永远不会懂，我说懂什么呢？她看了我很久，然后笑着说，你觉得辰乐怎么样呢？是不是很乖很听话？他一直是那样的，很懂事，有段时间她把他扔给他爸爸一个人跑了，他也没恨过她。她还说，辰乐很漂亮吧，皮肤也白，长得像她。我说那又怎样，他眼睛瞎了。她像神经病那样大笑不止，她捏我的手臂像要把指甲嵌进我皮肤里，她看着我的眼睛说，有时候我好高兴他什么也看不见，你知不知道？

我当时课逃得很多，很多课我也根本没法上，因为没好的镜头可以用。我只能找我的同学借镜头，腆着脸去借，那些家里有钱的女生都是贱人，她们把我约出来，约到那种高级餐厅去，我浑身不自在，饭桌上她们把包装精致的礼物盒推给我，笑眯眯地说是送给我的。我打哈哈说这不好吧，这多不合适啊。她们就笑，那种很纯真也很假的笑脸，说没关系啊渽民，觉得不好意思的话，跟我交往怎么样？

我那时候真的太想要一个镜头了，想要不止一个，我想要很多很多镜头，如果可以我想住在镜头铸成的地洞里，在里面生活一辈子到死。

后来我想她们其实也不是什么坏人。她们也没把我拖到厕所威胁要我脱了裤子掏出鸡巴来操她们的逼，不照办她们就会掏出枪来往我脑袋里崩子弹。她们很讲礼貌的。不讲礼貌的只会是我这种人。她们自尊也很高，要是我说不不必了谢谢我吃完饭就走了，她们就会立刻冷脸把礼物撤回去，再也不见我。她们是天生的捕猎手，我要想活就得钻到她们的陷阱里去躺平才行。

镜头真的太好了。我操她们的时候满脑子想的都是镜头，这样才能兴奋起来，我也不是同性恋或者阳痿只是，镜头比她们的身体让人兴奋多了。她们在床上嗲声嗲气地叫我渽民渽民，我好爱你，你爱我吗，你要射进来吗？射到我身体里来吧求你了渽民。可是刚刚叫我戴套的明明也是她们呢...我知道我要是摘了套子真射到她们身体里面去，完事了她们就会翻脸扇我耳光，给她们爸爸打电话告我强奸再把我扔到监狱里去关个几年。可是我也得配合她们演戏才行，我说我当然爱你，我射进来了，接好了哦。这样她们就尖叫着很快高潮，逼里喷出来的水多得能把床给淹了。

我在她们睡着后就悄悄走了。她们还想联系我就会联系的。我跑到厕所里把自己关进隔间，兴奋得全身发抖，蹲在马桶上忍不住大笑，我拆她们的礼物，手一直在抖，她们给的礼物不仅有镜头还有别的什么，奢侈品之类的，等我回去就挂到二手网站上，会有人抢着要。我想到我小时候趁我爸午睡时从他皮夹里拿钱，去旧书店买画报看，看完了就扔进垃圾桶里，不敢拿回家。我爸后来还是发现了，把我揍得半死，我妈当时在一边抽烟，把家里搞得乌烟瘴气，我身体痛得不行肺里也好痛，我躺在地上一直咳嗽，咳到最后像个虾米缩成一团。我当时以为我真的要死了。我妈对我爸说，不要打他的脸。以后有用的。我妈说得真对啊。

我爸在我妈死后第一次领着钟辰乐他妈进我家门时，他指着她，理直气壮地对我说，这是“女大学生”。我看神经病一样看他，不知道他在说什么鬼话。女大学生上来握我的手，说她很高兴见到我，她听我爸说我是学摄影的，可不可以看一下我的作品呢？我说可以啊，给钱。她的笑凝固住，转过头去看我爸，我爸上来给了我一耳光。我没说什么，我爸就对我拳打脚踢，我只能在地上求饶说看看看，看多久都可以，别打我啦，爸，尤其不要打我的脸，有用的啊。

我把我从小学起拍的东西都拿出来，路边的流浪狗，野猫，河边接吻的高中生，跳楼的人浸在血里温呼呼的尸体，小学有段时间我们这儿老有人跳楼，全部让她看个够。她最好看到吐。我爸看得皱眉，她看得满眼放光，说小民真是天才呀，都拍得好好哦，我说我当然知道我是天才。然后她抬起头来看我，她说小民可以拍下我吗？阿姨够格吗？我爸看我一眼，我笑着说当然了，当然。

我只拍过她一次。她脱光了衣服躺在我房间的床上，我爸当时睡在隔壁，她的身体像蛇那样缠着我的被子，她小声问我说，小民是这样拍吗？要不要做些准备工作之类的呢？我拿着相机说就这样拍就可以，要做什么准备工作？她爬过来解我的裤拉链，嘴唇隔着裤子贴我鸡巴上，她仰起脸看我，含含糊糊地说要不要先做点什么呢？我低头看着她没说话。她笑得眼睛发亮，说小民好帅哦，然后把我的鸡巴吞进嘴巴里，她说小民射进来就可以，她会好好咽下去的，我想她含我爸爸鸡巴的时候是不是也这么说的呢？我射进去的时候她呛到了，她像真的吞下什么琼浆玉露那样把我的精液咽了下去，露出那种很可怕的幸福的表情。

我拍的她的照片一直贴在我爸房间墙的正中央。他们床的正上方。出事后我把照片撕下来，影印了两份，一份去医院看我爸的时候拿着，我把照片摁到他眼前，我说爸还记得这个吗？你以前和女大学生阿姨做爱的时候每晚都看着的，还记不记得？我爸跟个痴呆一样没反应。我用打火机把照片烧成灰，溶我进我奶奶打的呕吐物流食里，看着她一勺一勺喂给我爸。我爸面无表情地吞咽着，我在一旁笑得打滚。

另一份我去市郊给女大学生上坟的时候带去了，我把照片当纸钱那样烧给她，一点点烧，一点都不能烧漏了。我一边烧一边说女大学生，你喜欢别人这么叫你吧，下辈子再当明星吧，知道你觉得遗憾，拍的都是裸照不然我看你要托梦给我爸让他把照片当成遗照贴在你墓碑上了，下辈子再拍吧，想拍多少拍多少，不过别找我拍。

女大学生死后没多久残障学校的人给我打电话，问我说钟辰乐最近怎么没人交学费了，生活费也好久没交了，他长高了连件新衣服都没得穿。我说我怎么知道，为什么给我打电话，那个人说当时钟辰乐妈妈留的号码就是这个，我气得发笑，女大学生真是个贱人。我说我也还是学生，没钱交学费的，那个人就叫我把钟辰乐接回去，没学费他们教不了，没学费谁愿意教啊，教也教不出来什么名堂，教一个瞎子能教出什么名堂来？我说我家里没大人了，我爸住院他亲妈也死了，我连养活自己都困难呢。他说他们管不着，要是没人来他们就得把钟辰乐丢福利院了，我说随便你们，挂了电话。

后来他们又打了电话来，说我必须去接钟辰乐，不然就是犯法，我说我什么都没做怎么就犯法了？他也不是我亲弟呀。但我还是去接他了，路上想政府会不会给我补贴费，我虽然成年了但也还在读书，钱从哪里来呢？从我屁眼吗？

还是那个校长室，只是这次是我一个人了，辰乐也是一个人，他站在墙角，裸露出来的白色膝盖并在一起，他很警惕，也很紧张，一直在捏自己的手指。我想他老是那么紧张吗？他一点都看不见？眼睛里一点光都没有？他好像野地里随时会被捕杀的鹿。我走过去蹲在他面前，在他眼前挥手，他木木的，没什么反应。我去牵他的手，我说辰乐，我是渽民哥哥，还记得我吗？我来接你回家。他摇头说这里就是他家。我说这个家要花钱还很贵啊，没人能交这个钱了。他说妈妈呢？我说她死了。他露出那种不知所措的表情，我以为他会哭，但他没有，然后他恢复如常，他说，我要告诉志晟一声，好让志晟以后来找我。我说你要怎么告诉他呢？他要我帮他给志晟写一张小纸条，上面写我们的住址，他会去的新的学校，要写得清清楚楚，哪个街道哪个小区哪栋楼几层几号都要写，不能让志晟搞错。我笑着说好的。

我当然没写。我凭什么要写？我连志晟是谁都不知道。会是谁呢？他在这里的糖爹吗？如果是的话希望他以后也能继续每个月汇款过来。辰乐没什么东西要拿，走的时候是晚上，除了我们所有人都还在睡梦中，我想志晟也是。教学楼离校门有一段距离，要穿过他们的操场，那操场宽阔得不像话，我们沉默地低着头闯过操场，有鸟在我们头顶飞过，拍打翅膀的声音在夜晚显得很突兀古怪，辰乐那时仰起头看着黑蓝色的天空，他能看见什么呢？漆黑的？灰色的？还是什么都没有？他能看见我吗？

我走神了，辰乐像是察觉到了这一点，他挣脱开我的手，我来不及反应，他疯了一样往回跑，想回到操场的边缘，我抓住他时他撕心裂肺地朝某个方向大喊，他喊志晟！我走啦！以后记得来找我！一定不要忘记我啊！他震得我几乎耳鸣。一群黑色的鸟被惊动，飞得很低，从我们头上险险掠过，朝四周散去。我抱着辰乐，他在我怀里兔子一样发抖，他的眼泪掉到我手上，没有再发出一点声音。

我从背后死死抱着他，心脏像是要跳出身体外，我想我第一次变成捕猎者了。

辰乐以为他之后会去新的学校，遗憾的是我没钱，我家里的钱为了治我爸基本都投进去了，就差没卖房了。我奶奶有次还劝我说把房子抵了给我爸用点好的药，我说疯了吗？房子卖了我住哪里？我爸都不知道还能不能醒来，都不知道他本人还想不想活，钱全投他身上了，我这个活人呢？奶奶用责备的眼神看我，我笑了，难不成我才是疯的那个吗？我说奶奶你要是能把我爸重新塞回肚子里就好了，把他生出来后一定不要让他遇见我妈，那我妈也就不会生下我了。

辰乐呆在家里哪里都不能去。我回家的时候看见他一动不动地坐在客厅，灯也没开，真好，还能省电。我觉得很好笑，一边是我爸成废人了，忽然又来了个瞎子，他能做什么呢，他想做些什么呢，我要不要去关心一下？他们像伥鬼那样趴在我背上，总有一天也要把我拖进他们那边。不过我还挺想活的，像狗那样活着也要活下去。

辰乐睡在我爸的房间里，那间曾挂过他母亲裸照的屋子。我觉得他本质上跟他母亲没什么区别，都像那种弯弯曲曲生长的白色植物，散发出粘粘的味道。他流着他母亲身上的血，他身后始终站着她，他作为他自己也作为他的母亲活着。

李帝努是我发小。小学我偷我爸钱买的画报舍不得丢就藏在他家里，他家可比我家大多了，我家走一圈不超出一分钟，在他家走一圈，我没认真数过，他拉着我在他家探险一样到处跑来跑去，他的家像一个世界那么大，有树有水有装满一屋子的新鲜甜蜜的空气。我有段时间很久没跟他联系是因为，有次他推我进游泳池里，我从来没见过那么深的游泳池，跟湖没什么区别，我在里面沉沉浮浮的呛水，我很吃力地朝他伸出手，说救救我，李帝努当时就站在游泳池旁，他蹲下来看着我，看了很久后头也不回地走开。我记得最后沉进水里的身体变得很轻，水钻进我眼睛里撑满我的眼睛，死都闭不上，我看到水面和天空重叠在一起，那很美，要是拿了相机说不定还可以拍下来，游泳池深得可怕，我好像一直在往下沉，意识却好像在往上飘，和晃荡的水面贴到一起了，只是冲不破水面。我真不想就那么死。

后来李帝努家请的修剪草坪的人把我救起来了。李帝努是那么说的，我也不知道，也许我是靠自己从游泳池里爬出来的。我全身的衣服都打湿了，我爬起来给了他一耳光，我说你差点把我害死。他捂着自己的脸，眼下的痣颤抖着，像染黑的一粒米，一粒腐烂的苍蝇幼虫，他说，我以为你会自己游上来呢，像我家的狗一样。狗不都会游泳吗？

我再见他是在大学联谊会上，我是去当猎物被捕获的，没想到李帝努也在，我立刻就认出了他，他变了很多，看上去很温和，很善良，人畜无害，但我仔细回想了一下其实他小时候也是那样的。我都难以相信我曾差一点死在他家的游泳池里，因为他相信我跟狗一样会游泳。说不定他其实也没什么恶意呢，我盯着他想，他看我可能真的就跟看狗似的，这也不能怪他。

我主动跟李帝努打招呼了，他眯着眼睛看了我很久，那颗痣一直在他眼下抖动着，我好想伸手去碰，想把那颗痣从他眼睛下方挖下来，吃到肚子里面去。然后他终于认出我，走上来拍我的肩膀，说原来是渽民啊，真的很久很久不见了。我笑着说是啊，看来他什么都忘了，那更好。

我去厕所他也跟着进来了，我进隔间，门没关，他推门进来，然后锁上门。他笑盈盈的，就那样看着我。

我在舔他鸡巴的时候想我的目的已经达到了，我到这里来是准备好当猎物被捕的，那些笑容甜美的女生跟李帝努没什么区别，鸡巴和逼也没什么区别，都一股腥味，都不是人吃的，我很卖力地舔着，我想他这次也会认为我是一条狗，会游泳，会舔人鸡巴的狗。

我固定地跟李帝努见面。像小时候每个星期日都去他家探险一样。不过我们长大了，都变了一些，喜欢新东西，我们去我家更多一点，我家这么多年也没变过，但李帝努是第一次来。我们在客厅做爱的时候，辰乐就在房间里面，我没锁门我当然不会，又不是关精神病人，他要是想就出来小便，肚子饿了出来找东西吃，拿着他的盲棍小心翼翼地到处戳，他完全可以，因为他什么都看不到，我其实觉得有点遗憾。

我一点都没有压抑我的声音，李帝努的鸡巴像一把枪在我肚子里戳来戳去，我快吐了，我像狗那样伸出舌头喘气，我想他是永动机吗，我屁眼都要被捅烂了，李帝努看我那样浪叫就笑，说渽民很舒服吗，没想到渽民是这种骚母狗啊，再多叫点声音出来吧，让你的邻居都知道你是个怎样的人，让全世界的人知道渽民因为屁股里面塞着我的鸡巴爽得要死了。我讨好他，翻着白眼汪汪了几声，我真想杀了他。

我难受得要死的时候房间里突然“碰”地一声，像什么硬物撞到门上的声音。“吵死了，要做滚出去开房做。”是辰乐。那一刻我真想抱着他亲一亲。李帝努停了下来，我迫不及待地把他的鸡巴挤出去，他问房间里面是谁，我说是我弟弟，他说你还有弟弟？以前怎么不知道，我腆着脸笑说是别人送的弟弟，不想要也得要了。

李帝努从我身上下来，光着屁股，他走到房间门前，转过头来看了我一眼，我冷静地看着他笑，想怕什么钟辰乐什么都看不见。李帝努打开门，辰乐就站在房门前，皱着眉头，他的脸那样看简直可爱死了，小猫咪一样。

他好像闻到李帝努鸡巴的腥味，往后退了几步，说，滚开。

李帝努绕开他走进房间，我听见他小声骂了一句脏话，他当然要那样，其实我没想给人任何人看，不过看了也没关系，我是天才嘛。

我也走过去，顺便摸了下辰乐可爱的脸颊，他立刻打开我的手，我还是很高兴，他好像不喜欢被人逗的猫咪，可他其实做不了什么的，他小便的时候还要我帮忙扶着他的鸡巴呢，不然他就要尿自己一裤子了，像小婴儿一样。

房间里四面墙贴的都是我拍的照片，贴得满满的，一点空隙都没有，全部都是辰乐，我私人的的辰乐，穿衣服的，裸体的，穿水手服的，穿女式泳衣的，还有很多乱七八糟我从二手网站上买的东西。拍出来的每一张他都透明得像要消失在镜头里。我摆弄娃娃那样摆弄他，每次拍之前他都要给我口交，然后把我的精液当成牛奶咽下去，像以前他妈妈那样。

李帝努很久都没有说话，他站在那些照片中间好像要被吞没他像站在地狱之间。我造的地狱。他像要把那些照片烙在眼球上那样看了很久很久，我从没见过他那副模样，笑死我了，我说你看够了吗，我拉着辰乐小小的手，我想要捏断他的手指那样握着他的小手，辰乐喉咙里呜咽了一声，然后立刻紧闭嘴巴，我喜欢死他这个样子了。我牵着他朝李帝努走过去，我说看够了没，再看就给我交钱。

李帝努像不认识那样看着我，我在他瞳孔里看到我自己，他好像不再觉得我是狗了，我在他眼中现在变成什么了呢？更高级一点的动物吗？还是说他已经可以把我当成罗渽民看了？我真想钻进他的脑子里知道一切。他看着我说，渽民，原来你是这种天才啊。

辰乐的手在我手中颤抖了一下。我简直像在做梦一样，因为辰乐，因为我得以在镜头里活着的辰乐，我变成李帝努口中的天才了，几分钟前他还把我当成只会吃人鸡巴的母狗呢。这比杀了他装进汽油桶灌上水泥踢进河里还让我快活。

几个月前开始，我和辰乐在我父亲的床上畜生一样做爱的时候，我趴在他身上喘着气问他，我说你们在学校都学些什么？是不是学我们现在在做的这个？告诉哥哥吧，那个你想念的志晟又是谁呢？哥哥都好想知道啊。辰乐一句话都不会说，因为知道他一个字都不会提，是我这种人不配提志晟吗，所以我反反复复一遍遍地问他，问到最后他就会哭，他哭得其实很少，但只要我说志晟他就一定会哭，他可真爱志晟。我就像捡到新玩具的孩子那样把志晟放在嘴巴里翻来覆去地说，我说搞不好志晟已经死掉了哦？他以后真的会来找你吗？我当初也没有给他写什么纸条，他要去哪里找你呢？志晟知道你现在在跟哥哥做这种事吗？辰乐，乐乐，我的弟弟，你跟志晟是不是也做过这种事？是你上他还是他上你啊。辰乐最后会像疯掉的小猫那样用指甲抓我的脸，他真可爱，因为他的指甲被我修剪得乖乖的，在我脸上好像只是温柔的触碰。我想我可以把这当作爱吗？辰乐会不会爱我呢？而我已经像爱小猫那样爱上他了。

辰乐快射精前会浑身颤抖，我只能紧紧抱住他，希望能止住他的颤抖，我说乐乐不要怕，哥哥在这儿呢，我不知道为什么也变得很害怕，辰乐脑子里我是什么样子呢？我在辰乐的世界里存在着吗？在他想象中我是不是只是什么怪物，或者根本不存在，可我其实长得很帅的。辰乐要是看得见会不会一不小心爱上我呢？这么想想我就要疯了，我贴在他小熊一样可爱圆圆的耳朵边说，辰乐活下去吧永远活下去，在我的照片里和我一起永远活下去吧。不要丢下我我也不会丢下你。我想我一直在通过摄影，通过巨大的冰冷的镜头侵犯辰乐，整个房间的照片都是证据，但他永远是纯洁的，他永远看不到，他从来没变得淫荡过，他跟他的母亲不一样，我抱着辰乐的身体变得很不安，像我一次次拿起相机侵犯他那样，他那恐怖的纯洁也把我贯穿了。

我记得我第一次帮辰乐洗澡，他站在那里除了被我摆弄别的什么都做不了，他耻辱地站在那里，那让他更漂亮了。我洗的时候本来没多想什么，可他好敏感，我每碰他一寸皮肤，只是轻轻的，他就像发条坏掉的小娃娃那样剧烈地抖动，我觉得可爱极了。那天辰乐在我手里第一次射精，然后我第一次拍他，他像一株白色的树那样站在浴缸中间，身体小小地颤抖着，皮肤上有一层鱼肉一样的粉红，阴茎也是红红的，我太喜欢了，那天我拍了足足有一百张辰乐。或者更多。他在快门声中从安静到哭泣，他像是变幻的花一样，绽放又蜷缩，我在他身上感到要将我吞没的的巨大的美。我永远都不会忘，我感到的那种狂喜，这与我小时候差点在李帝努的游泳池里溺死那种感觉相似，接近死亡时我看到的水面和天空，在快门按下的瞬间和辰乐白色的接近消失的身体重合在了一起。

我其实一开始没打算出摄影集的。但李帝努说他会帮我，他说我们会赚一大笔钱，我说你放屁，我也不稀罕。李帝努就说难道你要把这些东西藏起来吗？你你是天才啊渽民，你的弟弟也是天才，为甚么不让全世界的人都知道你们呢？我想他也快疯了。辰乐也在他身体里洒下种子了吗？辰乐真够可怕的。李帝努最后许诺我只要我答应就给我一大笔钱，那实在是很大一笔钱，真的，够买十个罗渽民了。他要我把照片都卖给他，照片永远会属于他，我没犹豫太久，我真的很需要钱，没有钱我就只能一辈子舔他或者别的谁的鸡巴活着，我受够了那样。而且只要有辰乐，只要辰乐一直在我身边，我为什么要担心我拍不出来更好的照片呢？李帝努有的只是死掉的东西。拍出来的照片像辰乐蜕掉的的皮，烧掉也不可惜。

辰乐偶尔也会变成温顺的小猫。也可能是嫌我问的太多问得他烦了，他告诉我他七岁前视力跟正常人一样，他能看见太阳能看见天空能看见花能看见冬天被雪覆盖的大地，他记得他小时候站在一棵野梨树下面，阳光透过树叶缝隙斑驳地落到他脸上，他闭上眼睛，阳光像绒毛那样在他眼睑上浮动。他说他要是当时没有闭上眼睛就好了，太阳会刺伤他的眼睛，而他会永记得那束让他刺痛的白光，然后他可以在梦里一遍遍地，一遍遍地...

辰乐还说他会去找志晟。我笑他，我说你要怎么去找呢？你连门都没法出去，拿着你的小棍子东戳一下西戳一下那样吗？他嘴角带着很淡的笑，那像是在嘲笑我一样。

辰乐和志晟的过去我永远都不会知道，辰乐拒绝跟我谈起志晟。我嫉妒志晟说不定辰乐曾用还没有坏掉的眼睛真正地看过志晟的脸，就算他死了，志晟的脸也永远存在在他的世界里，他永远忘不掉。而我遇到辰乐的时候他的眼睛已经永远地对这个世界关闭了。

我因为这个难过地哭了好多次，我说辰乐等我们有了很多钱我就带你去治眼睛，你一定要看看我长什么样子，你会吓一跳的。辰乐说他的眼睛已经治不好了，医生说他的视力只会越来越差，我遇到他的时候他已经接近全盲，后来我贴近去拍他眼睛的时候他还是会稍微眨一下眼睛，我好高兴，他的眼睫毛像植物的小叶子那样在风中颤抖着。我还是相信他会变好的。

我没疯，谢谢您，警官先生。我说了这么多真够累的。辰乐最后只是消失了。他说他要去找志晟我想他就去了。但他的小盲棍还在我家里呢，他怎么出门我也不知道，难不成志晟真的找上他了吗？怎么会呢，志晟又不是神。

辰乐走的那天下了好大的雪，我回家的时候冻得快死了，钥匙撞到门锁上时才发现门是开着的。我当时就意识到，辰乐可能已经不在了，他从我身边逃走了。我进屋的时候还能闻到辰乐身上的味道，淡淡的，我好累，躺在玄关躺了好久，直到再也闻不到辰乐的味道，我站起来，不知道该做点什么，我找到我买给辰乐的小小的软软的围巾戴上，那上面还有他的味道，我有点力气了，我那时就出门去找他。真是疯了，他能去哪里呢？

雪下得真的很大，到处都是雪，我这里翻翻那里看看，想辰乐会不会就藏在这些角落呢，他就像猫咪一样。可是我找不到，好难啊警官先生，我想他是不是已经找到志晟了，当初我把他从志晟身边偷走，现在只是还回去了，可是志晟一个小残疾人哪有那么大本事，我气得踢路边的垃圾桶，垃圾都飞出去，污水溅到我身上，我他妈像个流浪汉一样。我站在原地想，雪就那样一层一层盖到我身上，但我没什么感觉，不觉得冷，我想，志晟凭什么呢？就因为他和辰乐一样都破破的？就因为这个辰乐就爱他？真让人嫉妒。

我没有遗弃辰乐，警官，您怎么就是不信呢？我说过多少遍了，我把他藏起来还来不及呢。但我没有，您别误会了。我说了这么多你怎么就是不懂？我真不明白我为什么会在这里，因为那本摄影集吗？还是因为什么？那本摄影集里的照片我早就卖给李帝努了你们不去抓他来抓我干什么？你们舔过他爸爸的屌了？

录像到这里结束。

朴志晟往后靠在椅背上，荧白色的屏幕映出他的脸。他的耳朵后来因为动手术已经好得差不多了，跟正常人的没什么区别。他从残障学校出来后考了警校，因为他觉得警察就意味着强大和正义，他想成为强大正义的人。

很久以前辰乐刚来残障学校时，有坏孩子想去抢他手里的毛绒小熊，朴志晟冲上去跟那个孩子扭打在一起时自己也受了伤，后来还连累辰乐跟他一起罚站，他们并排站在一起，双手举高对着正午的太阳。朴志晟当时很沮丧，他对辰乐说对不起，发音模模糊糊的，他都不确定辰乐有没有听到，那时候辰乐的手摸上来，和他的手紧握在一起。辰乐怀里小熊的眼睛也被扯掉了一颗，辰乐就把那颗纽扣眼睛塞到朴志晟手里，说志晟帮我保管吧，不缝上去也没关系。朴志晟那时就想，想了一句他因为害羞没法对辰乐说出来的话，他想他要永远守护辰乐。他已经下定决心要守护好辰乐了。可他还太弱小了，所以他藏在心里，他想，等到他变得足够强大的时候再告诉辰乐吧。

那天辰乐在操场大喊时，朴志晟从睡梦中惊醒。他翻下床，下铺睡的不是辰乐是陌生的孩子。他不知所措，跑到窗户边看，操场空荡荡的。窗外飘进来一阵像是泥土和风和树叶的味道。他不知道辰乐为什么要走，辰乐是丢下他了吗？因为他不够强大？可他会长大的，总有一天。他从梦中惊醒，梦里辰乐被另一个男人带走了，那个浑身散发着疯子味道的男人，那天他在校长室握住辰乐的手，像摁住昆虫的一截触角，朴志晟感到辰乐在发抖了，他愤怒地盯着那个男人，用力把辰乐的手从他手中抽了出来。朴志晟当时看着罗渽民那张漂亮得像女人的脸，他想罗渽民是健康人，可他又破破烂烂极了，从身体里面漏出那种腐烂的果实的味道，甜腻得让人想吐。

朴志晟还不能确定罗渽民说的是不是都是真话，辰乐的确如他所说消失得干干净净，但罗渽民精神那时候已经不太正常了，从李帝努家里搜出的一堆摄影集当时还在准备中，并没有卖出去，除了一个封皮里面都是空白的。封皮上印的字是：另一双眼睛。而封皮上的眼睛是辰乐的，朴志晟一眼就认出来。封面上他的眼睛茫然又透明。搜查的时候朴志晟也在，他问李帝努照片在哪里，李帝努看着他笑，眼睛下的痣神经质一样抖动，他迫不及待地要笑出来了。他也有病。朴志晟想。照片在哪里？他又问了一遍。李帝努张开嘴伸出舌头，他的舌头像被烧伤的嫣红的蠕虫，吃掉啦。他故作调皮地说。朴志晟当时只想给他一拳。

李帝努比罗渽民幸运不少，他后来没什么事，很多人赶着想去舔他爸的屌，要是李帝努不介意他们估计也想舔他的。朴志晟觉得很恶心。辰乐像是被他们两个偷偷藏了起来，他好像能透过罗渽民和李帝努肩并肩的身体看到辰乐就在他们背后，他们的阴影罩在辰乐身上。虽然还没证据能证明，可是他直觉这么相信着。辰乐还活着，朴志晟能感到这一点。他把进度条拖到最开始，他要开始看不知道第多少遍，从罗渽民口中能不能找到辰乐给他的一点暗号呢？他发了疯第想知道那天辰乐在操场上究竟喊了什么，他还是相信辰乐没有抛弃他，只要辰乐不抛弃他，只要他相信这一点，他就能一直一直调查下去，他会找到辰乐的。他相信他一定会。他握住脖子上的项链，那枚发亮的纽扣垂在他胸口的位置，在月夜下流动着冰冷的光。


End file.
